


horrible crackfic

by lovesme_lovesmenot



Category: Scrutinized (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crack, Gen, horrible storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesme_lovesmenot/pseuds/lovesme_lovesmenot
Summary: this is a joke fic!!!!"Unfortunately there's nothing she can do to stop Tanner from getting in her house besides shining the light on his gremlin ass. But maybe she shouldn't do that and let him in the house ;) ;) ;) jkjk. She's not into that freaky shit."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	horrible crackfic

**Author's Note:**

> im a tanner simp. im so sorry for yall having to read this

Luna stretched her arms, preparing to do her detective work or whatever the fuck she does. Obviously it's night, as for some reason shes unable to do them during the day, likely for plot purposes. 

Before she does that though she has to lock her windows and turn on her lights, because she doesn't want to get kidnapped. While she could go to the police or purchase a weapon to defend herself, she does not. Once again due to plot purposes.

Unfortunately there's nothing she can do to stop Tanner from getting in her house besides shining the light on his gremlin ass. But maybe she shouldn't do that and let him in the house ;) ;) ;) jkjk. She's not into that freaky shit.

Anyway. She locks her windows and all that boring shit then sits down at her computer. She files the reports, periodically checking the camera to see if Tanner is trying to get in her sad light flickering house.

She also makes sure to keep the lights on because it just be like that. She sees the kidnapper in the window sometimes but it's just whatever at that point. It's not like his bald greasy ass can break in as long as she's diligent and shit.

Unfortunately her progress is stopped by the internet going out. Luna just get a new fucking house at this point. The lights dont work, the internet doesn't work, and for some reason your windows magically open on the next night. 

She goes to the router in the closet, because she can't just move it next to her computer. Guess why. Plot purposes!!!! 

She restarts the router and then sees Tanner peeking out from the hallway. What a fucking idiot. She sees you, you inbred. Of course he hides in the closet cause he thinks he's slick like that. 

Of course Luna just hops back on the computer and doesn't open the closet. For some reason he doesn't just attack her. Like it'd be so easy. Just sneak up behind her. You can do it buddy. But he wont. PLOT PURPOSES.

Then Luna's stomach starts growling. She's hungry as fuuuuck. She takes out her phone and decides to order a pizza. She makes the order, a large plain cheese pizza, but then she remembers Tanner's in the closet. It would be rude not to ask if he wanted pizza.

"Hey man thats planning to kill me hiding in my closet, do you want any toppings on this pizza I'm gonna order?"

"Get some pepperoni on that shit." Tanner's unfortunately sexy ass called from the closet.

Like why the fuck is he that attractive? There's no reason a murderer has to be that hot, like what the fuck??? He's a wack ass sexy bitch. Anyway back to this stupid fucking story.

"Oh so you can have pepperoni on your pizza, but otherwise you have to eat me. Okay. I see how it is." She replies.

She continues working on the documents and flicking on lights, but not checking the cameras. Tanner decided he wanted to sit in the closet like a loser. 

Soon enough the door bell rings and Luna grabs the pizza. She pays the pizza man and places the pizza on the counter.

"Tanner come out of the closet!"

"I'm gay!" He yells back.

"Oh. Good for you."

Tanner comes out the closet, figuratively then literally to eat the pizza. They sit at Luna's table while eating.

Suddenly a knock comes from the window. It's the greasy kidnapper. He's jealous and also wants pizza. Luckily Luna doesn't have to deal with it because Tanner just takes out his syringe and stabs the kidnapper after opening the window, because he's crazy like that.

He then comes back in the kitchen to eat more pizza, acting like nothing happened. Very classy, Tanner. Luna literally just didn't care, because Tanner always has to be on his freaky shit. If he's not he's just not Tanner, you know?

Anyway, they eventually finished the pizza and just chilled there. Luna went back to work and Tanner left to do his freaky shit. Once again Luna didn't care, as long as he was leaving her alone.

After what seemed like hours Luna finished her work and went to bed. Tanner watched her go to bed because he literally needs mental help. okay i hate this. the end.


End file.
